When the Wind Blows
by Adeladaine
Summary: When the wind blows, and the sakura blossoms fall, a maiden and a knight meet for a night of love...


This is a Naruto fic!

Hopefully a bit different from the thousands of Naruto fics that exist...

:D

Strictly one-shot.

________________________________________________________________________

A tavern in the middle of nowhere. It received a lot of strange customers, but now business was steady.

There was the usual talk and rabble and the bartender sighed. What happened to the good old days when travelers would come from far and wide and pass through this tavern, telling their tales for the night....But it was late now...Only a few stragglers still drinking.

Then, the door swung open.

A tall figure walked in, his face covered by swathes of cloth.

"Welcome, welcome! Come sit by the fire!" The bartender motioned towards the fireplace.

"Thank you." The stranger's quiet but commanding voice rang with the sound of authority. Perhaps this time, thought the bartender, we would hear a good story.

He banked up the fire and set a mug of warm sake in front of the stranger.

The stranger sighed and drank...."Thank you for your hospitality...Few offer me such good sake at such a late time...In return, I will tell you a tale..."

The stranger swept his hood from his face, revealing a tired and weary man, his blond hair streaked with grey. An ANBU mask hung form his waist and if anyone had peered closely into his eyes, they would have seen years of pain etched into those orbs...

"Come closer everyone." He motioned towards the few left drinking. They came closer, curious to hear a new tale.

"They say that when the wind blows in the sakura trees....

***

_They say when the wind blows in the sakura trees and the sakura blossoms fall in the 6th Hokage's garden, a maiden and a knight meet...to share their love for one night..._

_The maiden has luscious pink locks that fall softly below her shoulders, her delicate body wrapped in a red kimono. Those lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her eyes are struck by the pure adoration in those deep, glimmering orbs._

_The knight wears a deep blue outfit, a sword slung across his back. His dark bluish-black hair ends at his shoulders, and his stance is firm and proud. His eyes are deep, and contain untold secrets but are always filled with love...and his onyx gaze seems to pierce the soul._

_They came from different worlds, the story tells. The maiden, a warrior and medic, who was in love with the knight since childhood...The knight, a avenger, loving and loyal to the maiden, and hateful towards everyone else._

_But did it really matter? They were supposed to be together...Married with their friends...But disaster struck._

_Married and the maiden with child, both were happy, and as they were close friends of the Hokage, were allowed to live in a small cottage by the Hokage's garden. The garden was even enlarged so they could live peacefully._

_One night, under the full moon, the maiden gave birth to an onyx-eyed, pink haired boy. The knight and maiden were so happy, they announced their joy to the world._

_However, the gods on high were not happy._

_The knight had sworn that as long as he was in love with the maiden, he would not fight, and one jealous god, the one who was known only as the "Snake", needed a hateful warrior for his experiments. And so he targeted the knight._

_A year passed by and the small family lived happily. One evening, when the moon was hidden and the trees were bare of leaves, the knight trudged back home after buying a pet for the new child._

_The wind howled and the whole world seemed darkened. The knight hurried home, as if sensed some danger. However, by the time he got back he was too late. He found the maiden's body ripped to pieces, along with his child stabbed through the heart._

_The whole world shook with his cries...._

_In the morning, the Hokage went out to see if he could share a day with the couple and their son...All he found was a bloody battle scene, with the maiden, the buy, and the knight dead. The knight had plunged his own sword into his heart._

_The Hokage was filled with grief, but he buried the family underneath the sakura trees, near the bend in the river, where they could rest, hopefully forever._

_In the world where we go after death, the knight was being tempted by the "Snake". The "Snake" offered him many gifts and pleasures, all if he would come with the "Snake", but the knight was strong. The "Snake" had not counted on the knight being so resolute. He thought all were like him, easily tempted and destroyed._

_Angered, the "Snake" cursed the family to remain as earthbound spirits forever. However, the child the maiden and knight had given birth to, was no ordinary child. He had powers, and he became an angel, in order so that his parents could live happily forever as spirits..._

_They say when the wind blows in the sakura trees and the sakura blossoms fall in the 6th Hokage's garden, a maiden and a knight meet...to share their love for one night..._

_The two meet and stare at the skies for awhile, as if seeing someone there, and they mingle in the wind, at peace once more..._

***

"At peace once more...."

The bartender sighed. It had been such a beautiful story....

The stranger stood up..."Thank you for your hospitality. I must go now."

The bartender started. "Wait! What is your name, stranger?"

The man turned and smiled.

"Why I'm the 6th Hokage." And with that he turned and walked out the door.

***

Outside, it was a full moon. Naruto looked up...

It had been so many years since their death, but he could swear that no, whenever the wind blew, he could feel their presence...

***

_The wind whistles, and the sakura blossoms fall, covering a tombstone engraved with nothing but two symbols intertwined._

_A sakura blossom and a breath of wind..._

_Peace..._

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
